1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technology for controlling allocation of an optical wavelength band. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a fronthaul control device which can adjust a center wavelength of an optical signal to changeably control allocation of an optical wavelength band, and an operation method of the fronthaul control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, according to the evolution (for example, LIE-A to 5G) of a wireless network, a wide bandwidth and a Multiple Input and Multiple Output (MIMO) technology has been introduced into a fronthaul for connecting a DU and RU.
However, when a wide bandwidth and a Multiple Input and Multiple Output (MIMO) technology are introduced in a fronthaul, the capacity of the fronthaul is limited. The capacity of the fronthaul may be determined in proportion to a bandwidth and the number of antennas.
In order to solve a problem of fronthaul capacity limitation, a fronthaul is implemented on the basis of Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM).
The fronthaul implemented on the basis of WDM is a Point-to-Multipoint (P2MP) fronthaul connecting a plurality of RUs with one DU by applying a WDM technology for dividing and transmitting through a plurality of wavelengths in optical communications to the fronthaul.
Meanwhile, a WDM-based fronthaul operates in a state where a center wavelength of the optical signal is fixed in order to standardize an optical transmitter/receiver and a multiplexer that gathers/divides a plurality of optical signals.
Accordingly, the number of optical wavelength bands which can be actually utilized in a fronthaul may be limited.
The present disclosure proposes a method by which allocation of an optical wavelength band can be changeably controlled by flexibly adjusting a center wavelength of an optical signal.